


Provide

by foil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cigarettes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foil/pseuds/foil
Summary: Zuko, recovering from an assault, navigates his sexual relationship with Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 395





	Provide

Sokka catches Zuko smoking fully clothed in the hotel bathtub, lights off, sneakered feet propped up by the dripping faucet. "How too fucking hipster of you," Sokka says, chuckling. He strips off his shirt and shorts, his briefs, his socks. "Comin' in."

Zuko shifts aside as far as he can, and Sokka steps in, the water tipping up over the side of the tub as he settles himself facing Zuko. His unabashed nudity is a comfort: Zuko studies the long line of his throat and his square, toned shoulders, the phases of the moon tattooed across one hipbone. His penis looks soft and familiar. Sokka actually blushes under Zuko's appreciative, nonsexual gaze, and he reaches for the cigarette. Zuko hands it over. Sokka extinguishes it in the bathwater.

"Hey," snaps Zuko. He starts to sit up, shirt drenched. Sokka braces a foot on his shoulder and pushes him back against the shower wall.

"Shh," says Sokka, smiling. "Just relax."

"I was," Zuko says, teeth gritted.

"You're shaking."

So he is. He raises his hands before him and watches them tremble, surprised. "I think I'm just cold," he says.

"Wanna get out?"

"Not yet."

"Come here, then." Sokka unties Zuko's shoes and pulls them off, setting them on the lidded toilet and gesturing Zuko into the shelter of his arms. Zuko goes willingly, spilling more water to the tile as he shifts. He settles into a tender curl against Sokka's chest, lips paused at his collarbone. Sokka hums with satisfaction. "Let's warm you up."

It's not an innuendo. He cups Zuko's hands between his own and rubs energetically, blowing hot, coffee-scented breath on them. Zuko closes his eyes and lets himself be thawed. As Sokka embraces him, he begins to feel something closer to human. He smiles.

Sokka senses that and grins himself. "There you are," he says.

"Here I am," says Zuko.

They're both shivering by the time they finally vacate the tub, Sokka stripping Zuko gently, wringing out his clothes and draping them over the shower curtain to dry. They fall into each other easily on the hotel bed: Sokka kisses Zuko in deep, hearty pulses, arms folded around his waist. Zuko thumbs at Sokka's spine, right at the dip of his lower back. Sokka becomes quickly erect.

"Sorry," he mumbles, sheepish.

"Don't be," says Zuko. He strokes Sokka's face. His fingers are still shaking. "Can I suck you off?"

Sokka's eyes close. He raises both hands slowly, as if exalting a god. "Boy, can you!"

"Lie back," Zuko commands, and Sokka rolls over fast, carrying Zuko with him in a tumble of sheets. Zuko has to catch himself on one elbow to avoid slipping off the bed. Laughter bubbles out of him. He can't remember the last time he felt this unburdened. And he loves being on top of Sokka, perched on his sturdy, safe body, admiring how strong his hands look splayed out there on Sokka's hairless chest. He can give it or not. If he changed his mind now, Sokka would still love him.

The thought deeply arouses Zuko. He draws in a breath and slides down Sokka's body, letting his tongue skim his abdomen on his way to his pretty, flushed cock. He kisses the shaft lightly before taking the head between his lips.

Sokka writhes. He has always been antithetically quiet in bed, and his mouth is open silently when Zuko glances back up at him, eyes squeezed shut. He reaches back to seize the headboard. He never tugs at Zuko's hair; never seems moved to employ force on him unless Zuko explicitly asks for it. Maybe someday they'll talk about that, and things will change. For now, though, Zuko is grateful for the opportunity to move on his own, unenforced by anyone's hands. He suckles Sokka with growing need. His own arousal throbs between his legs, and he reaches down to grasp himself.

"Do you want me to—" Sokka begins, beginning to sit up, but Zuko hums a 'no' and waits until he has settled back before continuing.

He doesn't want to deepthroat today, so he strokes the base where his mouth doesn't reach, thrusting into his own hand in time. God, he loves Sokka's dick. It's large without being pornographic, delicately veined, inoffensive. None of Zuko's toys replicate him satisfactorily. Sokka will never say it, will never articulate it in crude or teasing terms, but he's proud that only he can provide for Zuko properly.

He hadn't known that sex could be _good_ before Sokka.

He can tell that Sokka is working not to thrust up into his mouth, considerate of Zuko's preference to set the pace today, so Zuko rewards him by finishing him off with several long, deep draws. Sokka comes wordlessly, anchoring himself to the bed with fistfuls of sheets, tears trembling on his eyelashes. Zuko swallows him down with care and enthusiasm.

Zuko strokes himself for a moment longer, but it becomes clear after a few breathless seconds that Sokka is actually crying.

"Sokka," Zuko says, quickly halting all ministrations. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Sokka sobs.

"Don't be. What is it? What do you need?"

"Can I hold you? Can I finish you with my fingers?"

Despite Sokka's distress, the thought gives Zuko a little jolt of anticipation. "That's—yes. How do you want me?"

"In my lap?"

"Okay," says Zuko, and crawls back up Sokka to straddle his hips. He swipes at his damp cheeks with his thumbs, intercepting Sokka's hand as he reaches for Zuko's ass. "Wait. You have to let me know how you're feeling too, Sokka. Communication is a—"

"'—transactional process,' I know," says Sokka, sniffling. "Don't quote me at myself." He kisses Zuko once, messily, then leans away to wipe his own face. The second kiss is hard, protective. He lingers there with his hand cupping the back of Zuko's head. "I'm okay if you're okay," he says at last, and then, when Zuko doesn't reply: " _Are_ you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"You couldn't possibly," Zuko says. He places his arms around Sokka's neck. "Touch me, Sokka."

With the aid of a warming lubricant, Sokka works Zuko open with his fingers, stretching between his legs until he reaches the sweet place inside of him that makes Zuko gasp and arch. Sokka strokes with the soft, relentless pads of his fingers; kisses his throat, his shoulders. Unlike Sokka, Zuko is vocal in bed, and he allows Sokka to hear him as he rides his hand to climax, moaning and panting and calling for Sokka's mouth.

Sokka rolls them over, kisses Zuko a final, delicious time, and milks him until he's shivering.

In the aftermath, Sokka needs comfort. He lays his head on Zuko's chest, and Zuko carefully strokes his hair back behind his ears, holding him as the tears taper off. Zuko knows that he is Sokka's first and only lover, and while both of them know better than to assign prestige to virginity, Zuko can't help but feel a bright gratitude that Sokka has been wholly his. His tender, gorgeous man. Sokka clings to Zuko, and Zuko absurdly wants to thank him for it. For giving him the chance to be the steady one.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko asks, and it's not dangerous. It's in his control.

"No," Sokka says quickly.

"Because it's okay if you do."

Sokka's quiet for a moment. "Okay," he says, in a very small voice. His fingers play idly across Zuko's ribcage, into the dip of his bellybutton. He doesn't look at Zuko when he asks, "Did you think about him?"

Zuko chews his lower lip. "A little," he says.

"Was it—because of me? Should I have done something differently?"

"No. You were perfect," Zuko says.

That doesn't seem to satisfy Sokka. He sits up and looks directly into Zuko's eyes, tears still smeared across his cheeks. _He's furious,_ Zuko realizes suddenly. It doesn't scare him; isn't directed at him, but his chest still tightens as Sokka kisses him with teeth and whispers, "I could kill him for what he did to you."

Zuko presses his hand to the side of Sokka's neck. "Sokka," he says.

"I didn't think it was possible to hate someone so entirely. But I'd do it. I would do anything in the world to take back what happened to you. Not even just for you, but for me, too."

"If someone ever—" Zuko swallows. "If someone ever hurt you, I'd want them dead."

"I will love you forever," Sokka says.

Now Zuko's eyes sting. "Yeah. Me too."

They run another bath. The tub is still too small and the water still overflows, but it's hot this time, and they're both naked, and Sokka's the one smoking cigarettes as Zuko drowses off against his chest. Safe in his arms, Zuko thinks of all the things they can't change. And he thinks of everything that lies before them, and the year behind them, getting slowly—slowly—smaller in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> https://foyal.tumblr.com/


End file.
